


Class Notes

by Arisprite, username_goes_here



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Cute, Embarrassing Pajamas, Ficlet Collection, Finals, Gen, M/M, Roommates, Shizuka has some neurodivergence, Suggestions welcome, Yes we have another AU, fire alarm, no relationship yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: A ficlet collection for Rémy and I's new AU, the boys at college! This is for fun, probably nothing will happen here. But that's what we said about the restaurant AU...1. PandaWatanuki returns to their dorm room in some interesting clothes2. AlarmA rude wake up
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, Eventually - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Panda

Finals week. The week where the whole campus just says ‘fuck it’ and anything goes. Including, apparently, Shizuka’s roommate returning from his morning final in a panda bear onesie about 11 in the morning. 

Shizuka woke up vaguely as Watanuki left earlier that morning - he’d been out in the common area studying very late, so Shizuka didn’t remember him going to his bed un their shared room. When Shizuka rolled over for real, Watanuki’s bed was mussed and empty, and Shizuka lay still until the anxiety about finals bubbled over, and he started studying right there in his covers. He’d gone to sleep with the books on his pillow, after all. 

A few hours later, Watanuki returned with that limp look of someone who had been testing, and dressed in a very warm looking, snuggly, onesie. Shizuka didn’t even know Watanuki had one of those. 

Watanuki came into the room, and a bare second later, seemed to remember what he was wearing. 

“Don’t!” Watanuki said, lifting up a finger, as he dumped his backpack on the floor by his bed, and collapsed onto his pillow face down, sliding his glasses up his forehead before hitting the pillow. The hood of the panda flumped up to cover his head. 

Shizuka hadn’t said anything, but his study hazed brain was filling with mirth, and he couldn’t hold back a smile. Watanuki seemed to sense it, and his finger came up again, still face down. 

“I said, don’t!”

A snicker burst out, and Watanuki’s face flipped up, pink with rage. Shizuka covered his face. 

“Argh, you just can’t do as you’re told!” 

“It’s-” Shizuka said, “It’s cute.” 

Watanuki’s face went from pink to red, and he chucked his pillow at him with an inarticulate roar. He was half-blind without his glasses on, but the pillow still hit Shizuka in the face. He used it to muffle his laugh. 

“Arghh, you’re the actual, literal worst, you know that? What did I do in a previous life to deserve rooming with _you?_ ” 

Shizuka moved the pillow once he’d gotten his face under control, and tossed it back to Watanuki. 

“So what’s with the panda?” Shizuka asked, and Watanuki fell backward onto his bed again. His loose, baggy panda outfit made him look as floppy as a doll. Watanuki groaned. 

“What do you think?” he demanded, and Shizuka decided to take that as a true question, since he was gladly distracting himself from studying. 

“Hm. Forgot you were wearing it?” 

Watanuki shook his head, groaning again. 

“A bet?” 

“Nooo… “ 

“Then, you wanted to.” 

Watanuki sighed. “So what if I did? Finals are stressful, okay!” 

Watanuki waved his fists around, and then the two of them were quiet for a moment, both laying the wrong way on their beds. Shizuka moved first. 

“It really is cute, you know. Makes me want to get one.” 

“Shut uuuuppp….” Watanuki said, rolling over, and sitting up. 

“What should I get?” Shizuka continued. Watanuki put his glasses on, a glare souring his face. “A panda as well? To match?” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Hm… a teddy bear?” 

“Oh my god,” Watanuki said, sliding off his bed, and starting to drag his books for his next final over to his desk. Shizuka grabbed his laptop and did some searching. 

“They have a dinosaur, I should get that one.” 

“You’re a dumbass,” Watanuki said, but there was a hint of a smile curling his lips that made Shizuka feel like he’d accomplished something. He clicked add to cart, even though a thirty dollar price tag was kinda out of his budget. It was worth it.


	2. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarm:   
> A rude wake up call

Shizuka was jolted awake in the darkness, and his first thought was _that can’t be right_. Then he took in the awful noise, and the yelling from the bed across the room as Watanuki threw himself out of his covers, and promptly got tangled in them, crashing to the ground. 

Meanwhile, alarms rang. Shizuka pressed his hands to his ears, but it did barely anything. He’d closed his eyes in a wince, when Watanuki turned on the lights, and he realized it must be the fire alarm. 

Watanuki was yelling. “I swear to god if I find out someone was burning popcorn at, at -” he paused to presumably check the clock. “3 AM, I’m going to kill someone! Doumeki! Doumeki, come on, we gotta go outside! If it’s raining -” He continued to threaten students and god unseen, while Shizuka opened his eyes again, and woke up more fully. The noise was awful! 

Watanuki was shoving his tennis shoes on his bare feet, and grabbing a sweatshirt by the time Shizuka had slid off his bed, hands still covering his ears. Watanuki looked back, and then did a double-take, the usual expression of annoyance at Shizuka’s general existence fading. 

“Hey, uh… idiot, you can uncover your ears, it’s not that bad,” he said, and Shizuka grit is teeth, and did so long enough to tug on his sweater, and slip his sandals on, before stopping up his ears again. Watanuki was looking at him strangely, and Shizuka felt himself flush with embarrassment. 

“Noisy,” he said, pulling his hood up to try to block out some of it. It didn’t help much. Watanuki looked between him, and the door, because he was right, they really ought to be going, or the RA would come pounding on their door. Then, he swooped back over to his desk, and pulled out a small package of something. He shoved it at Shizuka, his face going red now. 

“Uh..” Shizuka said. Watanuki shook the thing he was handing over. 

“Here, take them!” he snapped, and Shizuka unplugged one ear to take a little baggy full of individual packets of new earplugs. Shizuka immediately grabbed a small packet, and started opening it, twisting each one and putting them in his ears. Relief, and now he felt like he could actually move. Watanuki took back the rest of the bag, and tossed it on his bed, before opening the room door to the hallway, where their floormates were trailing out, in various states of undress and yawning. 

“Okay, we gotta go now, dumbass,” he said, no hint of the kindness he’d just shown him. Shizuka still quirked a little smile, before following him out the door and to the stairwell.


End file.
